A Knights Tail7- The Beginning of The End
by Blissychild
Summary: Silverheart is challenged in blood by Ray the Fourth. will Silverheart be able to beat him or is this the end of the silver line? Please R+R


*Disclaimer* I don't own Pokémon but I do own the Silver stories. If you would like to borrow any character's please ask.  
  
A Knights tail 7 – The Beginning of The End  
  
Sir Silverheart the Fierce moved with immense speed and precision against his father. Sir Silverless the perceptive found himself with a stick to his throat. The two Pikachus were fighting each other with sticks and Silverheart was showing what a Pikachu covered with the warrior's silver- mark could really do.  
  
Breathing hard Silverless gingerly pushed the stick away from his throat.  
  
"T-that was… a great fight." He panted.  
  
Silverheart stood tall.  
  
"Thank you father."  
  
Silverless was amazed at his son. The silver Pikachu put all effort into fighting, even if he was against his own father. Silverheart's blood-red eyes were filled with a fire not seen in any warrior's eyes, not even Sir Silvertail the Wise.  
  
The two knights returned to the Thunder hall, a place where great electric knights of the past had left their legacy. Sir Silverpatch, Sir Silverslash, Sir Silvertips and, of course, Sir Silvertail the wise, first in the Silver line.  
  
The two Pikachus stood looking up at the swords and Silver tail about the fireplace.  
  
"You're in tip-top condition son." Silverless said proudly.  
  
"Thank you father," Silverheart replied, "I will have to be when we battle Ray the Fourth."  
  
Silverless winced slightly at the name of the Raichu who had sent an assassin to kill his father, his brother and himself. The assassin had succeeded in killing both his father and brother.  
  
"Battling that Raichu will come later." Said Silverless trying to change the subject.  
  
Silverheart nodded, his crimson eyes flashed dangerously.  
  
"The scum who killed Silverpatch and Silverslash will pay."  
  
***  
  
Silverless and his wife Susan stood on the battlements of the castle that was their home watching the sunset. Pinks, reds and blues stained the sky as the life giving orb sank lower past the  
  
"Silverheart is a true warrior." Silverless whispered.  
  
Susan nodded. She had seen Silverheart's fighting skills.  
  
"But I'm afraid he has a bloodlust." Silverless continued. Susan stepped back.  
  
"What do you mean?" She asked.  
  
"I've seen it when we fight, he has an uncontrollable urge. He cannot control it." Silverless sighed deeply, "It may get him killed." He felt a great uneasiness about him but decided to ignore it.  
  
Susan mover closer to Silverless. They continued watching the beautiful sunset together. Neither Pikachu had a chance when the Spike Cannon was fired.  
  
***  
  
Sir Silverheart the Fierce looked over the note again. The piece of blood soaked paper had been attached to the spike that had pierced his father's heart. Silverheart still felt the pain for his dead mother and father but a greater feeling was overcoming him…rage.  
  
The other electric knights watched Sir Silverheart the Fierce expectantly.  
  
Silverheart reread the letter again, "Dear Silvertail Spawn, your father has been slain. If you are not terrified let your army battle mine at sundown today. Sir Ray the Fourth."  
  
Silverheart slammed his paw onto the table in anger.  
  
"The piece of, of PIKACHU!" Silverheart swore.  
  
The other knights jumped.  
  
"E-excuse me Sir Silverheart but are we going to fight this army?" Sir Jolt the Rapid, a Jolteon, asked.  
  
"Of course." Sir Silverheart said. He raised his head and looked at his knights. He knew everyone was willing to follow his every command, even if it meant their deaths.  
  
"Arm yourselves well. Tonight we battle to our demise to avenge my father."  
  
Silverheart looked back at the note that had been sent on his father's blood. The firelight sent shadow over his crimson eyes.  
  
***  
  
The sun lowering would have turned the sky red but grey clouds had descended upon the valley. A fearful storm was brewing and it was not in the skies.  
  
Sir Silverheart led his knights. Every knight was dressed in full armour and armed with a sword that electricity could be pumped down when striking. The only knight not wearing armour was Sir Silverheart himself, although his silver fur made it hard to tell.  
  
Ray the Fourth and his army were waiting in the field. Ray's army consisted mostly of dark types with a couple of water types including a Cloyster, most likely the one who had shot the spikes that had killed Susan and Sir Silverless.  
  
"So you came." Ray said without surprise.  
  
"You killed my father and my grand father and my uncle or should I say your lackeys did." Silverheart shook his head, "Couldn't even do your own dirty work."  
  
"I shall finish the Silver spawn in this battle." Ray pulled out his sword; a serrated edge made it a more dangerous weapon than it already was.  
  
Silverheart pulled out his own sword, completely silver, and pointed it to his opponent. "Today is the day you die Ray." Silverheart said.  
  
The thunder knights pulled out their swords. A rumble of thunder echoed across the field and rain fell heavily upon the unspoken knights.  
  
But the rain was unable to put out the fire in Silverheart, the bloodlust that would cost him his life.  
  
1 To Be Continued… 


End file.
